fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR42
Kaoruko's Happiness! The Magic Of Pretty Cure! (薫子さんの幸せ！プリキュアの魔法！''Kaoruko-san no shiawase! Purikyua no mahō!) is the forty-second episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 91st episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise. This episode focuses on the final test of the Cures. Plot Kaoruko explains to the Cures that every Pretty Cure must participate in the final test, but for this generation, it will be a different test, yet no one realises what the test will be. The Cures begin to train for the test, but they notice that Kaoruko is a bit downhearted. The five girls are confused, but when a Desertrian attacks, will they finally understand what the final test will challenge? Synopsis Hanae and Tsubomi were both at the fashion shop in Tsuki Plaza, and Hanae was trying on a new outfit. Hanae looked in the mirror, and was instantly horrified at what she saw. Tsubomi laughed while saying that Hanae obviously hated the dress, and Hanae said that she couldn't agree more. She went back into the dressing room, and Tsubomi received a phone call from Kaoruko. Kaoruko said that she wanted all the Cures to meet her in the Taiyo Garden, and Tsubomi agreed. Later on that day, when all the Cures were gathered, Kaoruko explained that every Pretty Cure must participate in a "final test". Kaoruko also explained that during the final test, the Pretty Cure must face their past selves in a dark counterpart. Erika said that fighting her counterpart was sort of easy, and sort of hard, but if she had never fought Cure Marine Mirage, then she would have never met Ayano, which made the latter blush. Hinata cracked her knuckles, and said that she was ready to fight her counterpart. Itsuki said that Hinata really was confident in her abilities, and Hinata agreed. Kaoruko said that since the Cures were reborn counterparts, they would have a different test, which made the Cures shocked. Rina asked what the final test was about, but Kaoruko said that they must find out on their own, which made Hanae and Hinata groan. Later on, Hanae, Ayano, Hinata, Rina and Minako were training, and Rina said that training was the probably the best way to get stronger, and was shocked at Minako, who was already doing sit-ups. Hinata was laughing at Rina, who had a shocked expression on her face. While Hinata was still laughing at Rina, Tsubomi and Kaoruko were watching the Cures. Tsubomi said that even though the five Cures had no idea what the final test was about, they were still trying their best. Tsubomi then asked what the final test was, but Kaoruko didn't answer, but had a sad look on her face. That night, Hanae was asleep, but Tsubomi was staring into the night sky. She was worried because the final test may be even harder than her own test she was forced to do. The next day, the Cures were training again, with Yuri, Itsuki and Erika watching them. Hinata struggled to do a sit-up like how Minako did hers, and told someone to help her, making everyone laugh at her. Rina said that it was her turn to laugh at Hinata. Kaoruko watched everyone, and wondered if the Cures would actually figure out what the final test was, and if they would actually pass the test. Meanwhile, Marudeva was floating in the air, and said that he needed a new victim. He then saw a boy with a volleyball, who was hitting it against a wall. The boy said that he would never make it on the volleyball team. Marudeva looked at the boy's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from him and merged it with the volleyball, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian began rampaging, and the Cures arrived at the scene. Hanae was mad that their training was interrupted, but Ayano said that safety was more important than training, and Hanae laughed nervously. The Cures then transformed, and began fighting the Desertrian. The Cures worked together, but they couldn't seem to defeat the Desertrian, and they were defeated themselves. Kaoruko, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri (who were all watching) were scared, and Tsubomi asked Kaoruko why the Cures were losing. Kaoruko replied that the five Cures needed to know what the final test was about, and they couldn't defeat the Desertrian without knowing. Yuri asked Kaoruko what to do, and Kaoruko looked at the sky. She asked the Tree of Hearts to do one last favour for her. The Heart Pot began to glow, and exploded soon after. The Heart Seeds all came together in another Heart Seed. Kaoruko grabbed the Heart Seed, which glowed even brighter. Marudeva used his arms to shield himself from the light, and the Cures looked away from the light. When the light died, everyone was shocked to find that Kaoruko had changed form. Kaoruko smiled, and introduced herself as Cure Flower! Everyone was shocked that Kaoruko had managed to transform back into Cure Flower, and Cure Flower explained to the Cures that the final test was a test of strength, which is made to see if the reborn dark counterparts of the previous HeartCatch Cures were worthy Pretty Cures. The Cures understood, but the Desertrian attacked. Cure Flower fought alongside the Cures against the Desertrian, and she performed "Flower Candle", and "Flower Carnival", which bought the Cures enough time to perform "Sparkle Explosion", and purified the Desertrian. The Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower, and reunited with the crystal sphere, which then turned back into the boy, who was unconscious. Marudeva disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Hanae, Ayano, Hinata, Rina and Minako thanked Kaoruko for saving them. Kaoruko smiled, and asked if the Cures could pass the test. The Cures agreed, and Hanae said that she will definitely pass the test, and said that her new goal was to be a worthy Pretty Cure. Major Events * Kaoruko transforms into Cure Flower again. * Kaoruko performs "Flower Candle" and "Flower Carnival". * The thirty-eighth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Hanasaki Kaoruko Trivia Gallery Shocked Hanae.jpg|Hanae shocked at her outfit Blossom_Guard.png|A memory of Cure Blossom's fight with Cure Blossom Mirage Cureflower4404.jpg|Cure Flower introduces herself Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures